


Pack Mom: Part 7

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Pack Mom [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clingy Liam Dunbar, F/M, Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Reader-Insert, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Derek and Y/n’s engagement is discovered by Lydia.





	Pack Mom: Part 7

Y/n hadn’t announced her engagement yet.

The only people who knew were her hunky ass, stunning and perfect boyfriend.

Her little cutie pie son and her best friends, Jordan and Peter, both of whom had helped Derek pick out the ring.

He thought about asking Lydia, but honestly, y/n had been shopping with the red head a lot less.

Now, she usually dragged Peter along with her, wanting to help him accustom to society after the fire and hospital and going slightly crazy.

She was determined to help him actually be able to speak to other people, without scaring the shit out of them.

She made her way to the door of the Martin household.

Lydia asked her to come over, wanting advice on an outfit for a party she had been invited to.

Knocking, she waited for a few seconds before the door swung open, revealing the sweet Mrs Martin.

“Hey, y/n. How are you? I heard Lydia’s in ‘dire need of your expertise’”, she said to the younger woman, mocking her daughter’s dramatic tendencies.

Y/n giggled.

“I see Lydia’s been exaggerating things again, has she?”

“Y/n, stop complaining to mom and get up here, right now!” Lydia shouted from the top of the stairs.

“Don’t wanna get killed now, do I? Bye Natalie”, y/n said, making her way past the older woman and up the stairs.

“So, what do you think? I was thinking, either this dress with these heels”, she pointed at a fluffy LBD, knee length and slightly shimmery and to a pair of cute pink heels, which y/n knew would match perfectly with a purse of Lydia’s.

“Or this one and those shoes”, pointing to another dress.

This one was an emerald green dress, which would only further point out the beauty of Lydia’s eyes, along with some beautiful red pump heels.

“That one. Definitely that one”, y/n said pointing at the green dress.

“What the hell is that?” Lydia shrieked as she ran to y/n and grabbed her hand, staring intently on the beautiful engagement ring.

“Oh, that. That’s just my engagement ring”, y/n said, trying to act nonchalant, knowing Lydia was about to freak out any second now.

“WHAATT!! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET ENGAGED”, the strawberry blonde shouted, slightly angry she wasn’t told, but mostly just overcome with surprise and shock right now.

“When we went to San Francisco. He drove me to the damn Halliwell Manor and proposed in front of it. Can you believe that?” y/n said, still giddy from both her engagement and her visit to the house.

“Ok, I’m coming over tonight. We’re inviting all the girls and we’re gonna start planning”, Lydia said as she hung up her dresses in her closet and put her shoes away.

Y/n was just laughing at this.

“Planning what, Lyds? We’ve just gotten engaged. We haven’t decided on anything and were not gonna rush it. Besides, what about your party?”

“Screw the party. This is way more important. Everything’s gonna be perfect. I’ll make sure of that”, she said, talking to herself more than she was to y/n.

Y/n rolled her eyes.

She knew Lydia would blow this out of proportion.

But hey, it helped to have someone who was as meticulous as Lydia.

Y/n knew she’d definitely have the best wedding ever.

“Come on in, girls. I’ve sent the boys off to the loft. Apparently, they decided they’d have a guy’s night. Wannabes”, y/n joked.

The other girls laughed as they entered the house and went to the living room, settling in, while y/n brought out a few snacks.

“What’s up with the giant bag”, she asked, eyeing the huge thing Lydia dragged in with her.

“Well, I was thinking maybe we should get started.”

Before y/n could ask what she meant, she brought out a huge pile of wedding magazines and dropped them on the coffee table, a loud thud being made.

“What the hell, Lyds. I told you, we haven’t even spoken about the wedding at all”.

“I know, but it doesn’t hurt to look does it”, the green eyed beauty said, an excited glint in her eyes at the prospect of looking through all these magazines.

“Yea, come on. It’ll be really fun”, Kira pleaded, while Allison nodded enthusiastically.

Malia sat with a smile. She’d gotten slightly used to human life again.

“Fine, but don’t be bugging me to make serious decisions, I need Derek here for that as well.”

All the girls agreed and they began flicking through the magazines, looking at the dresses and venues, trying to figure out which would bring out y/n’s beauty the most and which she would like best.

As they looked through it, time passing them by, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Who the hell is that?” Allison asked, knowing they weren’t expecting anyone.

“It’s Liam”, Malia interjected, knowing his scent when she smelt it.

Y/n got up and opened the door, seeing Liam looking slightly cold, but other than that, perfectly fine.

“What are you doing here? Did they cancel the guy’s night?” she asked, not expecting Liam to be back till tomorrow at some time.

“I-I-I just- I missed you”, he stuttered, playing with his hands and blushing slightly.

Y/n smiled.

She missed her baby too.

She ruffled his hair and pulled him into the house, letting him go wherever.

She made her way back to the girls.

“Liam’s here. Umm, he’s gonna stay. So, yea”, she said, not making a big deal of it, everyone knowing she wouldn’t care if they argued that he shouldn’t.

They didn’t mind anyway.

Liam wasn’t the type who’d interrupt or anything, so they could get on with it.

Y/n sat on the couch and began looking through a few more magazines.

“Mom”.

Y/n looked towards the source of the whisper to see Liam, hesitating to ask a question.

“Can I-can I sit?” he asked.

Y/n knew what he meant and nodded.

He came over and sat in her lap and placed his head on her chest.

She began humming 'You Are My Sunshine’ to him as she flipped through the books.

The other girls just stared at the mother and son.

They honestly loved how open and welcoming y/n was with Liam.

She treated him like her own.

They were always so natural with each other, as though she had been his mother all his life.

The girls knew Liam clung to her.

He followed her around most of the time when he wasn’t at school.

She was the one who took him in.

She helped with his I.E.D, often being the only one who could calm him down.

She showed him love.

Her and Derek.

No one had a problem with the bond the three had.

As they carried on flipping through the magazines, Liam got involved, making comments on how beautiful y/n would look in certain dresses or if she had the hair the models had in the pictures, she would look perfect.

He picked out a few venues, knowing y/n would most likely like something with a bit more nature.

That was one of the reasons she loved the house.

She loved being in the woods.

Some found it creepy, but to her, it was beautiful.

Besides, she had two of the most precious werewolves in the world to protect her, so she was fine.

After staying up till 3, the girls made their way to the guest rooms, the house having more than enough space for all the girls to sleep comfortably, while y/n and Liam went to her room, the beta not wanting to be away from his mother right now.

They fell asleep, Liam’s head on her chest, listening to her heart, his lullaby.

Y/n woke up an hour later to a heavy feeling on the other side of her chest.

Looking down she saw the love of her life had returned, missing his fiancée.

Derek had snuck out of the loft once the other guys fell asleep and drove back to the house.

Seeing Liam and y/n sleeping, he got into bed and lay his head on her chest as well and fell asleep.

Y/n smiled, seeing both her guys there with her, knowing she had the perfect life and fell back into blissful sleep, her dreams filled with Derek and Liam.

Like her life would be.


End file.
